My Least Favoirte Name
by butchercup
Summary: Buttercup is living a horrible nightmare. Trapped in a strange and dark room with no powers, she is faced with the one thing almost every girl fears. Will Blossom and Bubbles ever find her? Buttercup will have to get up her courage again to escape her living nightmare. *Going with M just to be on the safe side, you'll see if you read the first chapter. Nothing Detailed!
1. A Name to Hate

_**I'M FREAKIN' BACK! yep, i'm back with a new story... Buttercup your are in for a crazy ride!**_

_**Buttercup:.. wha- why me!?**_

_**Me: cuz you're my fave Puff**_

_**BC: Ha, i'm awesome!**_

_**Me: Anyway, I just wanted to say, I'm very unsure of this story. I only continued to write it because my friend told me it was good and wanted me to finish it. it's not finished yet, but very close. This will be the first time anyone but my friend read this, so like I said, I'm VERY unsure of it. **_

_**Butch: What ever can we just move on!**_

_**Me:... I missed you too Butch!.. Who wants to do the disclaimer?**_

_**Bubbles: ME! *raises hand excitedly* butchercup does not own any Powerpuff Girls characters!**_

_**Me: Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A Name to Hate_**

Buttercup's POV

I was laying a chilly bed, with nothing to keep me warm but a very thin blanket. I looked around the room at the things that were set up to make me feel comfortable. A dresser with a few shirts, a couple fancy table lamps. But nothing could make me comfortable here, how could he think anything he did could make feel better? I didn't even know what day it was anymore.

The last day I remember being sure of, was a Saturday, sometime in early October. My sisters, our boyfriends, and I were leaving a party thrown by my best friend Mitch. Who is, or was, my boyfriend you ask, Butch. Yes, Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys, and Blossom was dating Brick, and Bubbles was with Boomer. The story of how we all became couples is kind of long and I'd rather not explain. Let's just say there was some jealousy and lots of drama involved.

But that's besides my point, I'm getting off topic. Butch and I decided to hang out at the park after the party, while my sisters were taken home by Butch's brothers. We just hung out talking, laughing, and occasionally I would have to hit Butch for saying something stupid.

"Oh great, it's way past my curfew!" I said after looking at my phone.

"I'll walk you home, it's too dangerous this late at night" he said. Butch was always the toughest one of the Boys, but with me he had a whole different side. He was really sweet and cared about me, my sisters, and his brothers a lot. All I could do was smile at him for being so worried about me, "you do know, I am a Powerpuff Girl. And I have handled plenty of dangerous things in this crazy town!"

"I know, I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you… I still need to beat your high score at that racing game!" he replaced his look of worry with that childish smirk I had come to love. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, saying I loved him before I made my way out of the park. I decided to walk home, since I was in no hurry to get there. As late as it was (which was 12:13 a.m.), no matter how much faster I got home, I would be in the same amount of trouble.

I walked down an empty street knowing I was nearing home. I had to admit, I didn't really blame Bubbles for being scared of the streets at night, it was actually pretty creepy. But I wasn't scared; I just had an uneasy feeling in my stomach that something was wrong. I tensed up when I thought I heard someone was walking behind me, and fast. I turned around and got into a fighting stance, ready to show whoever it was that they don't mess with a Powerpuff Girl. I laughed at myself when there was no one there.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain surge through my side, and a cloth was forcefully placed over my mouth and nose. I felt myself getting weak, and I couldn't move. I looked down and saw a small pocket knife being pulled from my side. I tried to look at who was doing this, but my vision was becoming blurry.

"You should be scared, my little Flower" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

That was where my nightmare started. I later woke up in a dim room, on a really junky bed with a small blanket over me. I immediately panicked and tried to get up, but my arms and legs were tied with really strong rope. I laughed at the silly way to keep me trapped.

"Whoever did this must not know who I am" I said to myself. I was going to use my super strength to break free, but for some reason, I couldn't. I even tried to use my laser vision, but nothing happened. I tensed up with fear when I realized that whoever did this, knew plenty about me. At this point, I was officially afraid for my life.

Then, as if I wasn't already scared enough, someone opened the door that lead to the room I was in. I glared at the figure so I wouldn't appear weak. All he did was smile, a really creepy smile at that, and then he laughed and I knew exactly who I was dealing with. He flicked on a lamp, revealing more of the room I was in. The walls were dark gray and had nothing but the bed I was in sitting in the far corner of the room.

"How are you feeling, Little Flower?" he asked. I glared at him, only Butch is allowed to call me that. He's the one who gave me that nickname, and this jerk was ruining it.

"What do you want from me?" I tried to sound strong, but my voice sounded more like a low whisper. He walked closer to me and sat me up on the bed, and kissed my lips forcefully. My heart raced, and I didn't know what to do, I never thought I would be in this type of position. When he finally pulled away, he smiled that creepy smile again.

"W-what the heck was THAT!" I demanded.

"Chill out Little Flower" he stroked my cheek and I simply glared harder, even though it didn't bother him one bit.

"D-don't EVER call me that" I shouted, thinking of Butch. Butch called me 'Flower' but even so, this guy was ruining the nickname for me.

"And why shouldn't I?" he leaned a little closer to me; I knew he could see my fear, but I wouldn't make it obvious.

"Maybe you shouldn't say anyth-"one of his friends began to say from the door way, but was cut off by his leader.

"No, I want to hear her say it" he waited for me to speak again. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't stop the words from coming, "ONLY Butch can call me that! Don't you EVER call me that again, you are NOTHING compared to him!"

He frowned and stood up straight again, seeming calm, as if he hadn't heard what I said. He then gestured for his friend to leave, he did as he was told, closing the door behind him. I thought I had gotten away with it, until I felt a sting of pain ring throughout my right cheek. The slap weakened me and I was lying down again.

He grabbed me by my hair and our faces were close again, "You should watch that little mouth of yours, because guess what Powerpuff? You will never see your little boyfriend or your sisters and friends ever again. Because you are mine now!"

He shoved me onto the bed again but this time he was on top of me. I whimpered softly and tried to block out what he was doing. I thought about my sisters, the Professor, and Butch but nothing could shield the pain.

When he was done, he smiled at the tears I finally let escape my eyes. He untied the rope that held my hands and feet, and left the room, locking it. That first night was the worst. I felt so helpless and weak. I was wishing and hoping for someone, anyone, to find me and save me. Sometimes when I woke up, he would be there, sitting on a chair waiting for me to wake up. Every once in a while he would tell me that I had been asleep for weeks, resulting in me not knowing how long I've been gone or what day it was.

My nightmare had been going on for who knows how long. And I was beginning to feel like the only way out, was if I somehow overpower him.

Ace.

My new least favorite name in the entire world.

* * *

_**Me:...so... there it is...**_

_**Everyone but me: O_O **_

_**Buttercup:... What the heck!**_

_**Me:... yeah.. see this is why I was unsure about it!... I just don't know, and I recently read a story where Ace does some stuff kind of like this, and I just want people to know, I didn't get my idea from that. anyway please review and tell me if I should upload another chapter because... I just don't know...**_

_**Thanks, and if you don't like it, I promise I will have some other stories soon. still working on a bunch of stories.**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Help Me

_**Me: Kay, I'm really happy that some people like this! So I'm going to continue to post more chapter!**_

_**Everyone: YAY!**_

_**Me: *BIG SMILE!* So just so you know, the chapters will go back and forth from Buttercup's Point Of View, to Third Person with the others. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Third Person POV

Blossom and Bubbles walked side by side through the halls of Pokey Oaks High School. The Professor made the two promise to never leave each others' side after Buttercup disappeared. But that would be hard for the classes they didn't have together, but they promised him just to help him calm down a bit. When they couldn't be with each other, they were always either with the Boys, Mitch, or Robin. Bubbles could never clear her mind of her missing sister; it didn't make any sense to her why Buttercup would simply disappear. Blossom was hoping she ran away, although it was unlikely since Buttercup was perfectly happy with her life and had no reason to leave. All she wanted right now was to find her sister perfectly healthy and out of harm's way.

She then saw Brick and Boomer approaching, worry in their eyes.

"Hey Bloss, have either of you seen Butch this morning?" he asked as he hugged Blossom.

"No, why what's wrong?" Bubbles had also received a hug from Boomer.

"He went out looking for Buttercup last night, but he wasn't home when we woke up" Boomer replied.

"Come on, lets see if he's somewhere here, if not then we'll search after school" Blossom said. The four wandered around the school looking for Butch. When they were about to give up, Bubbles heard a soft whimper from under the bleachers in the gym.

"Guys, do you hear that?" she began to walk in the direction of the soft cries. Brick and Boomer sighed in relief when they saw Butch sitting under the bleachers, angrily wiping away tears.

"Butch! Bro, are you okay?" Brick asked. Butch jumped slightly at the sound of Brick's voice and looked up at them. He was holding a rather large heart shaped locket that hung on a long silver chain.

"Isn't that Buttercup's?" Bubbles asked, noticing the locket.

He nodded his head and another tear forced itself out of Butch's eye. "I found it on the sidewalk where she was probably walking to get home that night."

"Butch…" Blossom crouched down next to him and hugged him.

"I can't help but feel like it's my fault. I shouldn't have let her go home by herself!" by now, Butch let his tears fall and Blossom watched him with worry. It was not like Butch to burst into tears like this.

"Butch, you know as much as we all do that Buttercup can be stubborn and cocky. Don't blame yourself for this, we'll find her. I know we will" Bubbles wanted with all her heart to believe that they would find her, but she wasn't positive about it. She was terrified of never finding her, or worse, finding her dead.

The bell signaling the beginning of school sounded. Butch stood up angrily wiping his tears away again. He didn't like to cry, but he hadn't shed one tear since Buttercup went missing. Finding the locket he gave her for their one year anniversary made him break down. He put the chain around his neck and placed the locket inside his shirt, just like Buttercup wore it.

The five made their way through their classes anxious to continue their search. While in his chemistry class, Butch pulled the heart shaped locket from inside his shirt and opened it. One side of the heart was a picture of Buttercup and Butch making silly faces at the camera. On the other side, Buttercup laid her head on Butch's shoulder and they both smiled a normal, happy smile. He ran his finger along Buttercup's pictured face, wishing she was with him. Normally she would sit next to him in this class, ignoring the teacher and occasionally dozing off in the middle of a lecture. But not today, and she hadn't been for almost three weeks.

Hours passed, and school was finally over. Bubbles and Blossom spotted Robin and Mitch talking in front of the school, and decided to join them while they waited for the Boys.

"Hey Robin, Mitch" Blossom greeted as they walked up.

"Hey girls, oh any word on BC?" Mitch asked with hope in his eyes. Bubbles shook her head, and Mitch's smile faded.

"We're going to look some more once the Boys get here though." Blossom said.

"Mitch and I always keep our eyes out for any sign of her" Robin said. Blossom nodded her head looked down. Everything was so awkward now, usually Buttercup would have said something that would make everyone laugh and start up an interesting conversation.

"Hey Girls, lets go" Brick said from the front door of the school. Blossom and Bubbles waved goodbye to their friends and flew above the city with the Boys. Mitch and Robin began to walk toward their homes, holding hands.

"We've checked every corner of this town so many times. There are no clues at all!" Bubbles said, looking around anxiously.

"I know, but we have to keep trying" Blossom said. Bubbles nodded, she knew they had to, but she was losing hope for her sister.

The sun began to set and Blossom knew she needed to get home. The Professor ordered a strict new curfew for Blossom and Bubbles. The Boys flew the girls home after hours of searching, and finding nothing, again. Blossom began to unlock the door to the house, not looking forward to seeing the Professor. Ever sense that Saturday night, Bubbles and Blossom would come home to see him more and more upset with every day that passed. They entered the house to see the Professor coming from his lab, with a small but obviously fake smile.

Blossom walked in, gesturing for the Boys to come in as well.

"Would you guys like some hot chocolate? It's freezing outside" the Professor asked. The five nodded their heads and followed him into the kitchen. Bubbles looked out the window and watched as leaves fell from the trees. It was early November and nearing the Girls' birthday. Bubbles couldn't bare the thought of celebrating without Buttercup.

Suddenly, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. She looked at the Professor and realized she wasn't the only one that noticed the sudden eerie silence. The Professor was holding a picture in his hand and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Professor? What's wrong?" Blossom asked walking closer to him. He only glanced at her and a single tear fell from his eye.

"It was on the fridge…" he said handing the picture to Blossom. The others gathered around Blossom to see the picture. Bubbles began to cry, Boomer hugged her, and Brick and Butch walked a few feet away angrily.

"Look, there's something written on the back… " Blossom said.

"What does it say?" Boomer asked.

"It says: '_Say goodbye, she's mine now_'" Blossom's eyes were fixed onto the words. The Professor called the police, hoping the picture could be used as a clue to find her. Blossom and Bubbles' worry for their sister was much deeper now that they knew she hadn't run away. She was in a far worse situation. Blossom set down the picture, not able to look at Buttercup holding herself protectively, looking more frightened than anyone has ever seen her. Her clothes were dirty and her hair was messy. She looked into the camera with eyes that screamed '_Help me._'

* * *

_**Butch: Hey why did you make me a cry baby!**_

_**Me: Chill out Butch! I don't want to fight with you after every chapter like in my other story! anyway, I want you guys to know that the characters still have their personalities (like BC and Butch are still tough and all that), but in this situation, they aren't themselves because of what's happening. **_

_**Brick: Yeah Yeah, no one cares. Review if you can readers! **_

_**Blues: *waving happily* Bye!**_

_**Me: Wait, Brick, what the heck was that! Don't you start too!**_

_**Blossom: We'll just stop here before something bad happens. Bye!**_


	3. Escape

_**Thank you, to my wonderful readers! I'm really proud of how this turned out!**_

_**Buttercup: You are crazy for this!**_

_**Me: You know what BC? Readers, can you please tell me your opinion of this story so far, after you read this? **_

_**Butch: Please?! I want to see how many people think butchercup is crazy too!**_

_**Me: SHUT UP! anyway, read on my lovelies!**_

* * *

Buttercup's POV

I was lying on the cold, hard floor, feeling weak and so vulnerable. It didn't make sense to me that I, Buttercup Utonium the toughest Powerpuff, felt like there is nothing I could do. I had never cried so much, I barely cry at all, but Ace somehow made me want to burst into tears whenever he came near me. At this point, there is no way for me hide my fear from him. He knows I'm scared and weak.

He came in and simply leaned against the wall next to the door and smiled that creepy smile I'd come to despise. I pushed myself into the corner, sitting on the bed, and rested my chin on knees. I gave him a look I'd hoped would persuade him to leave me alone this time, but it only partially worked. He took a few steps closer to me, causing me attempt to push myself further into the corner, though I knew there was no way out. His smile widened at my fear, as if it were the most amusing thing in the world.

"…What did you do to me?" I finally choked out.

"What do you mean Little Flower?" the jerk answered me with a question, as if he didn't know what I meant!

"WHY can't I use my powers, you insane creep!" I shouted, I suddenly had a spark of determination. I got up and stood a few feet away from him with anger in my eyes. But he seemed to be able to see passed my sudden bravery, and saw the fear that filled my body. It was as if he could hear my heart beat faster with terror. His smile was then a frown and, without hesitation, he back-handed me hard enough to send me to the floor. I cried out from the sudden pain, and looked back up at him as he stood over me, furious now.

He put on a glove, for some strange reason, and grabbed my hair twisting it around his fist so I couldn't escape. He pulled me up to my feet, harder than he needed to, and began to pull. I heard my hair start to rip from my scalp and started to scream, but he placed his free hand over my mouth. Though his force was full of anger, his voice was quiet and calm.

"Haven't you figured out yet, what you're dealing with?" he asked, "I injected you with Antidote X before you woke up the first night. You have no power; you're just like any other helpless teenage girl now. And you better watch that pretty little mouth of yours before your precious sister Bubbles begins to live the same nightmare as you!" He ripped the lock of hair from my head and threw me to the ground before leaving.

And that's how I got here on this stupid floor. I have a major headache and now I have to be careful, so my sister doesn't end up like me. I can't imagine how terrified Bubbles would be if this happened to her. She's so small and frail, she would probably fill her room with more tears than any waterfall could. I won't let her become a victim to Ace too, but I will find a way out of here. I just need the element of surprise, and a well thought out plan. In other words, I need Blossom. She was always the one to think of a plan that got us out of any situation. I really miss her, I miss everyone and I wish I could see them again. What I really need is my powers. If I still had them, I would have gotten out a long time ago. But thanks to the jerk called Ace, I need to actually have a plan. I thought for maybe five minutes, but my headache got worse from him pulling my hair. I need to remember to rip some of his hair out when I get out of here. I slowly stood to get on the bed, but it felt like the room was spinning around me. I lost balance, but fell on the bed thankfully. I lay on my side looking at the door, hoping I wouldn't hear the lock turn and see his figure anytime soon. I closed my eyes in hopes that I would somehow wake up with a brilliant idea.

_I opened my eyes to the forest just outside of Townsville. I looked around and immediately felt at peace, being surrounded by the enormous trees that stood only a few yards away from each other. A smile found its way to my face as I breathed in the fresh air. But nothing compared to the sight of my secretly sweet boyfriend, Butch. _

_He was watching me enjoy my new surroundings, only a few feet away. I felt my smile expand, and I jumped into his arms. He held me tightly and I buried my face in his chest. It was nice to be in his arms again, to know he was there for me no matter what. _

_He pulled away from the hug and suddenly had a silly smirk on his face. _

_"Catch me if you can!" he shouted before bolting off into the forest. I only looked in the direction he flew off in. Then it hit me, how could I forget our favorite thing to do. One of us runs off, the other looks for them, the one that ran hides until they can scare the other. Kind of like hide-and-seek, but we scare the life out of each other. I walked in the direction Butch went, expecting him to pop out of nowhere. Everything was quiet and peaceful, but I couldn't pay attention to that, I needed to find that little green trouble maker. I caught sight of a spikey strand of black hair, and smirked. He was behind a tree, waiting for me, but he hadn't noticed me yet. I could see him trying to contain his laughter, failing horribly. I carefully walked towards the side of the tree he wasn't paying attention to. _

_I tapped him on his shoulder, expecting him to jump and pick me up laughing at himself. But it was like he didn't feel me; I did it again, harder this time. No reaction whatsoever. _

_"Butch?" I placed my hand on his shoulder to turn him, but he fell to the ground. A bloody knife stuck out from his chest, and blood trickled out of his mouth. I took a few steps away from my dead boyfriend and felt tears drench my cheeks. My steps led me into a tree… but it didn't quite feel like a tree. Then I felt arms find their way around my waist, and a soft whisper said, "Don't worry Little Flower, he won't bother you anymore." _

I opened my eyes to the familiar dim room, only decorated with my bed, a dresser, a bedside table, and two small table lamps. Words cannot explain how much I wish I could wake up to the room I shared with my sisters, or even a hospital room.

I glanced at the dresser; there was a plate with a sandwich and some kiwi slices, and a bottle of water. Even though he was only using me, Ace still took care of me. There was even a small bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. I stood to grab the plate and bottle and sat back down on the bed. While I ate, I thought of a plan to escape. I had to get out, I needed to make sure Butch was okay and Ace didn't actually kill him. Even when he isn't with me, Ace haunted my dreams, turning them into nightmares.

After I finished eating and I thought some more, it felt like hours had passed. I was never sure of what time it was, whether it was day or nighttime, or even what day it was. I heard the lock click, my heart skipped a beat. It amazes me, how before this whole thing, I saw Ace as barely a threat, but now the mere thought of him frightens me more than anything. He even scares me more than the thought of losing one of my family members or friends, because I feel like he has the ability to be the one to kill them.

He had on that smile I hated with such a passion, and sat next to me. I took a deep breath, ready to put my plan into action.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked calmly. He placed his hand around my waist.

"Isn't it obvious?" he leaned closer to me to kiss me. With every move he made, more tears formed in my eyes.

"I'm sixteen… " was all I was able to say. He seemed amused by my statement.

"And I'm seventeen, only one year older than you." In a way he was right, if you counted the fact that for some reason he and his gang don't age. But it didn't matter; I needed to get him to stand, which meant I needed to continue this argument.

"But it's still sick and completely crazy!" I was standing now, and amazed by how easily I was able to get out of his grasp.

"Does it look like I ca-" he stood up too, falling into my trap, I grabbed his shoulders to add power, and kneed him in the not-so-happy-place. He doubled over in pain and I pushed him to the ground. I caught sight of the key to the room slipping out of his pocket. I grabbed it but before I could go for the door, he grasped my wrist. I panicked and stood quickly, with Ace still holding on to my arm, and kicked as hard as I could. I didn't care where I was kicking, but eventually he let go of me and I ran for the door. Before I opened it I saw him lying there with a bloody nose and looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"'Hmm, doesn't that seem a little familiar Ace? Maybe, I don't know, how you have been leaving in this room for however long you've kept me here! Now you kind of see how I felt." I shouted before unlocking the door and slamming it shut. I locked it and double checked to make sure it really was locked.

I turned around to see a small stair case, only slightly lighted. I walked up the stairs to another door, thankfully it was unlocked. I stumbled out of the small hallway to find the rest of Ace's gang sitting on a couch watching T.V. I smiled weakly and tried to walk casually past them, not that I really expected them to let me leave, but it was worth a shot.

I ran for what looked like the front door in the cabin-styled house. They all circled me, prepared for a fight.

"I made it this far, and I'm not letting you ruin this!" I suddenly thought of seeing my family and Butch, and even his crazy brothers. I was determined to make it out of there. Snake and Big Billy attacked at the same time, I dropped the key and dodged their attack. Lil Arturo grabbed the key and ran for the room, at this point, I just want to run for my life, forget fighting! That is something I never thought I would ever say.

Snake stood in front of me, ready to push me to the floor and hold me down. I did what I always did best, I drew back my fist and punched him in the jaw with all my strength. But when I looked up, Snake was unharmed.

"Wha- What!" I shouted. I repeatedly punched him but the most he did was take a few steps back. Great, the Antidote X must have taken away a lot of my strength. Just then, as if on cue, Ace burst through the door from the stair case hall, angrier than ever. I ran for the front door, only to be tripped by Grubber. Snake and Big Billy grabbed me by my arms and held me up. Ace walked to me and got to eye level with me.

"When will you learn Little Flower, you have NO POWER! You are nothing but a weak little girl now" he yelled. I felt tears run down my cheeks, I didn't even try to stop them.

"If you care about you sweet, little, innocent sister Bubbles, you would NEVER try a stupid stunt like that EVER again, understand?" he asked.

"You'll never get her…" I said, but immediately regretted it when he gestured for the other two to follow him, "WAIT! No please… don't hurt her!" he turned back to me and took out a small pocket knife.

"Then watch what you say Little Flower," and he stabbed me in my stomach causing me to cry out, "and your family will be safe."

The last thing I saw before I fainted, was an evil smile that belonged to Ace.

* * *

_**Greens: O_o ... What the heck!**_

_**Buttercup: What is the matter with you!?**_

_**Bubbles: and why did you have to bring me into it!**_

_**Me: Leave me alone! i'm not changing anything! If you keep reading I promise it'll freaking worth it! I promise! :)**_


	4. But We Won't Give Up

_**So I decided to just post another 'story' with the same summary as this one, saying to go to my profile and come here if they want to read the story. because i'm just too lazy to re-upload the chapters so far. anyway, what do you guys think so far?**_

_**Buttercup: I think you are a crazy girl with a very creative imagination. i'm starting to think i'm not your favorite Puff!**_

_**Me: But you are BC! this is just an idea I couldn't get out of my mind. oh and BTW HAPPY THANKSGIVING PEOPLE THAT CELEBRATE IT! i'm thankful for all my readers and the people who encourage me to continue!**_

_**Butch: Now lets EAT!**_

_**Me: Butch it's 12:00 in the afternoon, you have to wait! anyway, read on!**_

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, and the Boys were all in the Girls' room. Brick and Blossom were each reading a book, Butch played a racing game on the game consle, and Boomer watched Butch while Bubbles leaned her head on him.

Butch stared intensely at the screen as his car neared a dark castle. Boomer perked up a bit, and watched the controller and screen carefully. Butch dodged each obstacle with ease, but Boomer noticed him relax his stare a little as he came to the last obstacle in the castle. To make it out, you would have to make a tight turn onto a ramp, which lead the car out of the castle. Boomer remembers only ever seeing Buttercup make it out. But then there was another obstacle, just outside the castle, that always made her lose.

When the turn came, Butch didn't even attempt to make it. His thumbs stayed still as he let his car crash into the wall. The screen went black and announced that the game was over. Butch set the controller down and walked toward the window.

"Where are you going?" Brick asked.

"Just for a walk, I'll be fine" he replied. Boomer let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Wait Butch, why do you always do that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Butch asked, turning to face his brother.

"Every time you come close to the turn, you let yourself lose" he said. Butch turned back to the window and stayed silent for a few moments. He finally spoke before flying out the window.

"So I don't beat Buttercup's high score." This caught everyone's attention. It was a small thing, but it still hurt them to see Butch looking so desolate.

Butch landed on a sidewalk in the middle of the town, not really sure where he was. He just wanted to walk by himself and think. As he walked, the cold November air brushed against his cheeks causing him to shiver. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, in hopes of warmth. The sweatshirt wasn't the thickest or warmest, but it was the only sweater he would ever wear. It was the sweater Buttercup gave him on his last birthday. Since she went missing, he never wore any other sweater. Somehow, when he wore it and thought about her, it was enough to keep him warm.

As if by fate, Butch looked up to find himself standing in front of the location of their first official date. An ice cream shop. He walked into the old building and ordered the same thing they had before. He sat down at the booth they shared, with a bowl containing four scoops of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

As he took a small spoonful, he thought about her laugh, the smile she'd given him when he first told her he loved her. The sparkle she would get in her eyes when he surprised her. He gripped the locket through his shirt tightly.

"There is no way I'll ever give up on you Buttercup" he whispered to himself. He left the ice cream shop having only finished eating two of the four scoops. The day of their first date, Buttercup ate the other two scoops, and he couldn't even bring himself to steal a bite from her.

He continued his walk and the entire time, Buttercup didn't leave his thoughts.

* * *

The next day after school, Blossom rushed home. She flew straight into the Professor's lab with hopeful eyes.

"Did they find anything, even a really small clue?" she asked. The Professor stood; she could tell he was crying not too long ago by the puffiness under his eyes.

"There isn't a single clue in that picture Blossom. They have been trying for days, there's nothing" he said. Blossom walked over to the picture.

"There has to be something. A fingerprint, a shadow, anything!" she was becoming frustrated. The Professor rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Blossom, I know it's hard, the one piece clue we have is getting us nowhere. But I know we will find her." He said, but Blossom could hear the doubt in his voice. It was small, but it was there.

"Besides, you should be thinking about your birthday, it's only about a week away."

"How can I think about my birthday when my sister is missing. It won't even be the same without her" Blossom cried. Buttercup was always the life the party. She would be the first to start dancing, and she would get everyone excited.

"I don't mean it like that. I'm just suggesting that you plan a little get together to get your mind off the stress" he said. Blossom nodded her head in understanding. She knew the Professor and everyone else wouldn't forget to keep an eye out for Buttercup. The party would just allow them to calm their nerves.

* * *

"Just you guys, Mitch, and Robin" Bubbles said to Boomer. Blossom had told her about what the Professor said, and they decided to invite their close friends to have a very small party.

"Okay, sounds fun" he said. The two were searching the town again for any sign of Buttercup and, as usual, having no luck. Suddenly they stopped in midair when they heard a siren from a nearby convenience store. They exchanged glances and rushed to the scene.

Two members of the Gangreen Gang were sprinting from the store. Bubbles recognized them as Snake and Big Billy.

"What am I going to say? Do I even need to tell you to drop the… wait why are you stealing premade sandwiches and bottle water?" Bubbles and Boomer floated in front of the two gang members, who had their arms full of sandwiches and water.

"Yeah, usually you guys steal junk like candy and soda" Boomer added. The gang members stayed silent, and Snake threw something on the ground, causing a fog to surround them. Boomer and Bubbles coughed, and when the fog cleared, Snake and Big Billy were nowhere in sight. Boomer gritted his teeth and prepared to search for them. Bubbles notice this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Boomer, forget it. It's not like they stole anything important, I suppose criminals have to eat too right?" Boomer nodded his head, and they paid the store clerk the amount of money the Gang would have owed. Bubbles couldn't help but notice that Boomer still seemed angry.

"Boomer, don't worry about it. They're not worth our time anyway" she said, kissing his cheek. He gave her a smile and flew her home. He wouldn't let Bubbles get kidnapped too.

When the two arrived, Blossom and Brick were standing in the front yard.

"Any luck?" Brick asked. Bubbles shook her head. Blossom sighed and looked up to Butch, who was floating above them with the same disappointed look the rest of them had.

Blossom and Bubbles silently kissed their boyfriends good night and went inside. Once they were safely in their home, the Boys flew to their own.

A while after they started dating, the six had put Mojo Jojo in jail with a long sentence. The Girls arranged for Mojo's lair to be completely stripped of weapons and equipment, and furnished it with home essentials for the Boys. Their living room had two small couches and a small flat screen T.V. Each boy had their own room and bathroom, and their kitchen was stocked with everything they needed.

The Boys flew into their house, and Butch was the first to plop onto the couch. Boomer sat next to him and turned on the T.V., while Brick went into the kitchen. Boomer flipped through the channels to find something to watch, with no luck. Suddenly Brick came from behind his brothers, and sprayed them both with whipped cream from a spray can.

"Ah, Brick! You're going down!" Butch shouted, Brick laughed uncontrollably. Boomer furrowed his brow at the whipped cream his brother coated him with.

"Brick, is this even whipped cream? It tastes funny" he said after tasting the strange cream. Brick looked at the can and burst into a bigger fit of laughter.

"I-it's sour cream!" he said between laughs. Butch smiled and took the can from Brick, scanning over that label.

"Who puts sour cream in a spray able can? This is so strange!" he said beginning to laugh with Brick.

"Well this town _is_ full of people who, for some reason, stay here even though their town is constantly attacked by monsters and crazy villains" Boomer added. Butch then sprayed Brick with the sour cream, initiating a fight. The fight ended when Boomer got sour cream on Brick's beloved red hat.

"Alright! It's no longer funny, my hat has been hit!" Boomer and Butch laughed harder at this.

"Brick, people may say you are the most normal of the three of us, but this proves that you are just as weird as me and Boomer" Brick rolled his eyes, his small smile never leaving though.

"It's 'Boomer and I' you idiot" he corrected. "Whatever Captain Know-it-all" Butch said. With that the three cleaned up their mess, and went to sleep.

* * *

_**Blossom: Aww! they're trying to live normal! :,)**_

_**Me: yeah, I loved writing the part about Butch! anyway, like I said, I won't be deleting this version cuz I'm too lazy. there will be another 'story' that has the same name and summary and it'll tell new readers to go to my profile and come here. so yeah! tell me what you thought of this chapter please! and thanks to all my readers out there! i'm working on new stories as I update this one! **_

_**Butch: butchercup isn't going anywhere for a long time! Can we eat NOW!**_

_**Buttercup: *Stuffing desserts in her mouth***_

_**Me: NO! *looks at BC* BUTTERCUP! GET OUT OF THE PIE!**_

_**Buttercup: *running with fists full of pie* NEVER!**_


	5. Bella

_**Me: Kay time for Chapter 6! I really like this one, it introduces an new character!**_

_**Bubbles: OOO! Who is it!**_

_**Me: Gotta read to find out! :)**_

_**Buttercup: how can there be a new character in this chapter? isn't it supposed to be my POV?**_

_**Me: Well yes, but this is a very special character! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Buttercup's POV

A Few Days Later…

I felt like I was getting the flu or something. I was hungry but every time I ate I felt like I'd lose whatever I ate. I was lying in my bed when I suddenly felt my stomach tighten. I looked at my shirt to see that it hugged my sides more than it used to. I stood up from the bed and took a larger T-shirt from the dresser. It relieved some of the pain, but I still felt like throwing up. I decided to lay down try and sleep, hoping that I would wake up feeling better.

_I opened my eyes to a small figure. It looked like a little girl around the age of four or five. I looked around us to see that we were in my 'room'. The walls were still a dark gray, and the floor was nothing but a cold hard concrete. _

_The little girl giggled softly, causing me to return my attention to her. The entire room seemed to get slightly brighter when she smiled at me. And for some odd reason, I couldn't help but smile back at her. She had black hair that went a little bit past her shoulders, and soft green eyes with the slightest bit of bright blue along the edges. She wore a dark purple dress with long sleeves, and a thin, purple head band to go with it. She had the sweetest smile I had ever seen. _

_"Who are you?" I asked sitting on my knees so I could be at eye level with her. Her smile faded slightly, and she remained silent as she wrapped her small arms around me. I felt the need to hug her back, I felt like I had to protect her. But I couldn't figure out why. When she finally let go of me, her adorable smile returned. _

_"Bella" she said, she reminded me of Bubbles when she was five, only her voice wasn't as high pitched as Bubbles' was. Bella, it was such a pretty name to me. It seemed to fit her perfectly too. I reached out to move a small piece of hair from her face, which made her smile widen. Before I could ask another question, the sound of a door shutting caught my attention. I looked around to find nothing any different, but when I looked back at Bella, she was waving at me. As if she was saying good bye._

My eyes shot open, and I sat up in bed. I was still the room, but Bella was gone. I looked to my side to see a sandwich and bottle of water on the dresser. Bella never left my thoughts the rest of the day, or night.

After what seemed like hours, but could have been a few minutes, I came to a realization.

"Could I be…?" I whispered to myself. I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence. The mere thought of having a baby by Ace sickened me. As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a smirking Ace. I sighed loudly at the sight of him, which made him smile even more.

"How are you Little Flower? You haven't been looking too good lately" he said, sitting on the bed. I pulled my legs up to my chest in an attempt to be as far from him as possible. I had no intention of telling him what was wrong, especially since I could have be completely wrong.

"I'm fine" I mumbled. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him. I shut my eyes as tight as I could, just as I did each time, and tried to block him out.

When he left, all I wanted to do was sleep. I wanted to have a happy dream about Butch or my sisters. But I knew I'd probably have yet another nightmare involving Ace. Every time I slept he would invade my dreams, as if he didn't already cause me enough misery.

I closed my eyes and pushed out all the thoughts of Ace. I tried to clear my head of all the horrible memories he had created for me. Eventually was able to force myself to sleep.

_I was in the room again. Disappointment was all I felt about the fact that I wasn't able to escape my living nightmare even in my dreams. But I caught sight of the small figure again. She wore the same thing as before, and smiled just as brightly at me. _

_"…Who are you?" I asked. I already knew her name, but I wanted to know why she appeared in my dream again. _

_"I'm your Sweet Bella. At least I think that's what you're going to call me" she answered sweetly. I was taken aback by her answer. I wondered what she meant by that. She then sat down, crossing her legs._

_"Who is that guy that keeps coming into the room? I don't think I like him. I like that guy Butch better than him." All I could do was stare at her with a blank expression. Was she talking about Ace? And how did she know about him and Butch? She seemed to notice my surprise and opened her mouth again._

_"I can see your memories, and Butch seems a lot better than that other guy." Then it hit me. For some reason the thought just popped into my head like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I placed a trembling hand on my belly, looking down. And I saw it. It was a small difference, but it was there, just enough for me to notice. A wave of emotions seemed to attack me all at once. Anger, fright, confusion, sudden depression, they all over whelmed me. I fought the urge to start crying and buried my face in my other hand. _

_Then I felt a small and gentle hand tug at the bottom of my shirt. I looked down to see Bella, concern filling her eyes. She looked somewhat hurt at my reaction, but tried to keep a slight smile on her flawless face. _

_Then a new feeling took over. A feeling of happiness, love, and a need to protect. Bella was my soon to be daughter, and she suddenly had a big spot in my heart. She was somehow communicating with me from inside of me. The thought was a little strange, but it made sense to me. _

_"I won't remember this, when I'm born. But until then, I can visit you in your dreams and I can see your memories… but again, I'll forget when I'm born" she said, sensing my change in attitude. I knelled down to her level, and grabbed her in an embrace. She giggled softly, which made me smile. _

_Then I remembered the situation I was in. I needed to get home, to a safe place for Bella. There was no way I'd let her be born around Ace. This meant I would need a fool-proof plan that would get me out and home without the chance of Bella getting hurt. I'd need to plan my escape much better than my last attempt. But until then, I would have the sweet future form of Bella to hold on to._

* * *

_**Buttercup: I hate you**_

_**Me: No you don't now shut up! Everyone welcome Bella!**_

_**Bella: Hi everybody! **_

_**Bubbles and Blossom: Aw! she's SO cute!**_

_**Buttercup: okay, not even I can ignore her.**_

_**Bubbles: Where are the boys?**_

_**Me:... *mutters curse words* We'll find them later, and BTW, Bella is now the cover of the story... isn't she cute, I made her myself and I know it's not the best but still! See ya next time, and don't forget to review please! :D**_


	6. Presents

_**Hello my lovely readers!**_

_**Butch: Why are you so happy!?**_

_**Buttercup: Yeah, it's creepy...**_

_**Me: BECAUSE! It's almost my birthday! DECEMBER 10 BABY! AND tomorrow is my awesome party and i'm excited!**_

_**Butch: Oh joy, celebrating the day you came into the world...**_

_**Me:... uh-huh... you're gonna regret saying that... ENJOY!**_

* * *

A few days later…

Brick, Butch, and Boomer slowly made their way to the Girls' house for their small party. Each of them carried three wrapped presents, one for each girl. Even one for Buttercup. They knew she wasn't there, but they decided to get her something in the event that she returns. Butch wouldn't believe that day would never come, no matter how many people tried to convince him.

It had been over a month since Buttercup disappeared, and a few people would try to convince them that they should give up. That was the last thing any of them wanted to do. Mitch even punched a guy for the suggestion, earning him about three hours in a jail cell. Butch was the one to bail him out. He never saw Mitch as a threat to his and Buttercup's relationship, he knew Mitch was simply Buttercup's best friend and was only standing up for her.

The trio arrived at the house and put on the best smiles they could, in case Blossom or Bubbles had a look of grief rather than joy. They were greeted by the bright and contagious smile of Bubbles. She wore a mint green, knee-length dress, along with white flats that had small bows at their tips. Her hair was in high pigtails, which was a surprise since she stopped wearing it like that when they were thirteen, and each one was curled into a single ringlet.

"Happy birthday!" all three boys said, their smiles widening at the happiness in Bubbles eyes. She giggled and stepped out of the way to let them inside. Robin and Mitch were already inside, attempting to slide down the banister of the stairs like little kids. Brick shook his head at the two and followed his brothers into the living room where they place the presents on the coffee table. Bubbles then appeared behind them, giving each a hug.

"Thanks for coming guys, I hope we can have just as much fun" she said, giving her last hug to Boomer and including a quick kiss on the cheek. Boomer blushed brightly, which made his brothers struggle not to tease him.

"Bubbles, was that the boys?" Blossom asked, her steps could be heard coming down the stairs. There was a pause, indicating she noticed Robin and Mitch acting like five-year-olds.

"You guys are weird" she said, and Robin was heard giggling. The two followed Blossom into the living room where Mitch plopped onto the couch.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed. She wore the same dress as Bubbles, but with black heels. Her hair was down, even more of a surprise since she had never worn it like that, and she had a red bow clipped to the side of her hair.

"Hey, happy birthday Bloss!" they said, again at the same time. They glared at each other, knowing it was going to get annoying if it continued. Blossom laughed, giving them hugs. Something caught Butch's attention, and he walked off into the kitchen unnoticed.

The others were emerged into conversations about school and the latest rumors. Blossom tried her best not to think about her sister, and then not to think that she was being a bad sister for not thinking about her. This thought went through Bubbles' mind as well, while she talked with Robin. Eventually the room was quiet again, as if there was nothing more to talk about.

"…What now?" Mitch was the first to break the awkward silence. Everyone looked around not knowing what they should do. It was usually by then that Buttercup would put on the best song she could think of, and encourage everyone to dance.

"Hey, where's But-" Boomer began, but was cut off by a dark green streak zooming around the room. It was followed by a maniacal laugh and a lot of silly string covering everyone in the room. Butch stopped abruptly next to the stereo, dropping four cans of silly string on the floor.

"Butch, where did you get those from?" Brick asked. Butch's smile only got bigger.

"I found them, and let's face it, this party stinks right now! Come on, let's get this party started!" he shouted, turning on the stereo. He ran to Blossom and grabbed her hand and spun her around causing her to laugh out loud. He let go of her at the perfect moment to send her into Brick's arms. Bubbles grabbed his hands and they danced wildly together, while Boomer, Mitch, and Robin danced by themselves.

They all laughed as they danced around the room to the music. Boomer disappeared from the crazily dancing group unnoticed. He returned about five minutes later, bolting into the room and letting pink, blue, and green balloons fall from his grasp as he flew in circles around the small crowd. He heard Bubbles shriek with excitement, making him smile even more if it was possible.

"When did you leave?" Blossom asked, balancing a pink balloon on her head.

"'Bout five minutes ago, I'm good at sneaking off" he said happily. They continued to dance and bounce balloons around, eventually turning into a balloon fight. They would toss balloons at each other, but rarely made a hit since they were so light. Then Brick grabbed as many balloons as he could and flouted above everyone.

"Okay, when I let these go, try to keep them all from touching the ground!" he said.

"But there's so many, no way we can keep them all up" Robin giggled.

"Then you might need one more person." The teens turned to see who had suddenly joined in their fun.

The Professor stood in the doorway of the living room with a genuine smile. It had been awhile since Blossom and Bubbles saw their father figure with a real smile. All of his smiles since Buttercup went missing, had been fake, and they knew it.

"PROFESSOR!" the sisters shouted with excitement. Bubbles rushed to his side and buried her face in his chest as she hugged him. She lit up again, and pulled the Professor into the middle of the room.

"Ready?!" Brick asked. Everyone shouted an answer 'yes' and Brick threw the balloons into the air. He joined the others on the floor as laughter filled the room again. Bubbles and Robin used their heads to bounce the colorful balloons back into the air. Mitch and Butch made over-exaggerated dives to hit balloons up that were getting too close to the ground.

Everyone laughed as they tried to dance and keep balloons up at the same time. After three minutes, over half of the balloons were on the floor, but were being thrown back into the air. Dancing and bouncing stopped when a slow song invaded their ears.

"Well none of that" Boomer said, turning off the stereo. He could have changed the station, but he noticed that everyone probably needed a break. Butch and Brick kicked the balloons so they were aligning the wall and out of the way. Mitch and the Professor disappeared from the scene, again no one noticing. Boomer turned off one light switch making it dimmer, he knew what was going on.

"What happened?" Blossom questioned. Just then, the Professor walked back into the living room, with Mitch by his side, holding a rectangular cake topped with two candles that made the number '17'.

Bubbles jumped into the air twice and Blossom smiled as they all sang. The Professor set the cake down on the coffee table and backed up.

"Make a wish you two" he said. They closed their eyes tightly and silently wished. _"I wish that Buttercup will make it home soon, safe and sound" _Blossom thought. _"I wish that we will find Buttercup soon, and bring her home out of harm's way" _Bubbles thought. They each blew on the candles, putting out the small fire. Brick switched the light back on as everyone clapped.

Once everyone had a slice of cake, which was chocolate with strawberry filling and vanilla frosting, they all sat around the living room.

"Present time!" the Professor said. He brought the gifts closer to the girls so they could open them. Blossom received a book she got from the library that she fell in love with from Brick. He searched every book store for it so she wouldn't have to return it to anyone. Boomer and Butch both gave her similar charm bracelets, one pink and one silver. The brothers glared playfully at each other for this. Robin got her a pink purse with grey hearts decorating it. From Mitch, was a sparkly pink scarf.

Boomer gave Bubbles a light blue journal for her to do more art in. It was specially made with her name printed on it in dark blue. Brick found a small water color painting of a waterfall in a struggling art store. Butch got her a blue and black striped infinite scarf. Robin got her a pair of flats that matched the color of Boomer's eyes, and Mitch got her a white sweater with blue buttons.

The girls hugged and thanked their friends for the gifts. Blossom noticed a slightly sad look in the Professor's eyes.

"Professor, are you okay?" she asked. He looked up at her shocked, as if he was forgot where he was for a moment.

"Sorry, it's just time for my present…" he said, pulling a wide black box from his lab coat. "I had planned to give you three these today, but I guess I'll give it to Buttercup… another time." Everyone froze for a moment at the mention of Buttercup. The Professor opened the box to reveal three thin chains. On each were a star, one pink, one green, and one blue. The Professor held up the pink and blue one for them to take. Blossom turned the star charm around to find words engraved.

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice, created three little girls… " she read aloud.

"...Who have always protected everyone from danger, but most of all…" Bubbles read from hers.

"They have a strong sisterly bond, unbreakable. They stand together forever" the Professor read from Buttercup's necklace. Blossom fought back tears, while Bubbles was already shedding a few. She quickly wiped them away and hugged the Professor, Blossom doing the same.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. The Professor kissed his daughters' heads before walking to the door. Blossom and Bubbles put their necklaces around their necks. Blossom tried to put a smile back on to lighten the mood again.

"Looks like you have one more present each… but I don't know who sent them" the Professor said walking back in with two gray boxes. He handed the correct box to the two, Blossom was first to open hers. She pulled out a zip-lock bag with black hair inside, and immediately dropped it.

"What the…what's with that!" she shouted, and then pulled out a small piece of paper. "Your sister has quite a mouth on her. This was her punishment. Happy birthday Blossy" Blossom read aloud. She was confused; she didn't know what to think. Then Bubbles screamed at what she found in her box, followed by many tears. She threw the box down and buried her face in her hands.

"Bubbles what happened?!" Brick demanded. She was speechless; she only managed to point a trembling finger at the box. Brick reached for the box and pulled out another zip-lock bag, he sighed in frustration at what was inside.

A medium sized pocket-knife, covered in blood, sat inside the bag. Robin squeaked a cry and ran to Bubbles to try and comfort her. Boomer stood next to Brick and pulled out the piece of paper from the box.

"This is the knife I used to kill her when she tried to escape. Sorry, but have a happy birthday Bubbles" he read.

Blossom's voice was calm, but everyone knew she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"No. She's not dead, she can't be dead!" she said. Brick set down the box and pulled her into a tight hug. Mitch and Robin comforted the Professor while they let tears fall too.

Boomer and Brick shed a few tears as they held their girlfriends. Buttercup had been like their sister, she looked out for them like she did with her sisters, and they did the same for her. But apparently they didn't do a very good job at protecting her.

Butch didn't bother trying to hide it. He cried more than he ever had in his life. Memories of him and Buttercup flashed through his mind like a clip-show. From the first time he saw her when they were five, to their first date, and the last glance he had of her before she disappeared.

* * *

_**Buttercup: You know, you say you're super happy, yet you write something like this!**_

_**Me: Shut up BC! anyway, I know I'm evil, but just in case anyone didn't catch it, Buttercup isn't actually dead! Ace just sent the knife that he used on her in the chapter Escape and A Name To Hate, so yeah... Hope you liked! **_


	7. Crossing the Line

_**I decided to update again cause I'm in a GREAT mood and I LOVE you guys!**_

_**Butch: 16 years of butchercup... I feel sorry for her mom.**_

_**Me: *slaps Butch* Shut the **** UP! Anyway! I hope you guys have been enjoying this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**Buttercup: Wait... so you enjoyed putting through this!?**_

_**Bella: *pops up from nowhere* HI!**_

_**Butch: *Shocked* Whoa, who the heck is that?**_

_**Bella: I'm Bella, Buttercup's daughter in the story**_

_**Butch:... -_-**_

* * *

Buttercup's POV

It had been a few weeks later, I knew that for sure. It may have even been over a month or so. I knew this because I was getting bigger! I wasn't really sure how long it had been, but I did know that I was defiantly pregnant. I tried to hid it from Ace for as long as I possibly could, which wasn't very long.

One day he came in the room, we both knew what he wanted. He sat next to me and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him. My heart picked up its pace, worried that he would find out. I knew I couldn't hide it from him forever, but I just hoped I could for a while longer. Suddenly I felt him pause, he was shocked and I knew it. He pulled away from me and gave me a confused look.

"…Buttercup… what… what's wrong with you?" he asked, his voice shaking in the slightest bit. I looked away, scared of his reaction. He lifted the baggy T-shirt I had on, enough to see my stomach. I was frozen. I wanted to run away from him, I was afraid he'd yell or hit me. But despite how cruel and sick as he was, I had a hope that he wasn't so cruel to seriously hurt a pregnant teenager. He sighed loudly in frustration, and let my shirt go. He stood up wordlessly and left the room, slamming it behind him. I winced at the noise, but was relieved he didn't do anything more.

Every time I slept, I was greeted by my smiling Bella. She wore the same thing each time, but always looked adorable. She replaced my nightmares of Ace with dreams of her and I. She would tell me how much she liked Butch because he seemed so nice, and how she couldn't wait to meet Bubbles and Blossom. I made her promise to never look at my memories of Ace, so she wouldn't have to see what he did to me. Even though she would forget everything once she was born, I didn't want her to see those things.

While we talked to each other, I'd sit on the floor and she would sit on my lap. I'd listen to her and answer questions she had while running my fingers through her soft hair. To me she was perfect, she was sweet, but I could tell she could have an attitude like me if she wanted. She showed it slightly when she told me she saw Ace pulling my hair. She threatened to pull his hair when she got old enough. That was when I made her promise not to watch those memories.

She also seemed clever, a trait she would get from Ace. He had been clever with every move he made to trap me. He found my weakness and used it against me when I least expected it. Bella showed that when she suggested that I attack him right when he walked in the room. I considered it, but decided against it since my last escape plan like that didn't work.

Bella once told me she would prefer Butch to be her dad, and asked if I could make that happen instead of Ace being her dad. I told her no, but that when I got out, Butch would probably be there instead. Not that I expected Butch to claim her as his, but I defiantly wasn't going to let Bella around Ace and she'd probably see Butch as she grew up.

She wasn't even born yet, but I loved her more than anything. Even being Ace's child, I loved her so much because she was also mine. This was even more of a reason to escape.

I had to get out before Bella was born. There was no way I'd let her be born in that room, and around Ace. When I wasn't sleeping, dreaming about Bella, I was thinking long and hard.

One day, or night, Ace came into the room. He didn't have any food or water with him. I was confused; ever since he noticed I was pregnant he only visited me to bring food. I watched him slowly make his way to my bed, where I was sitting. I eyed him, knowing he was up to something. And I was right; he pulled out a very familiar cloth and held it over my mouth and nose. I struggled as much as I could, but eventually blacked out.

_I was in the room, just like every other time I was asleep. I looked around but didn't see Bella. Was something wrong? Maybe the chloroform was keeping her from entering my dream. I hoped that was it anyway. Nothing happened in my dream, it was just empty. No Ace, no Butch or sisters, and no Bella. Just me, sitting in the room, alone._

_After a while, I could hear Ace's voice. He sounded angry and determined. It sounded like he was shouting, "I don't care, I don't care!" But I just ignored him, I wasn't in the mood to hear him. Then it was silent again. _

I opened my eyes to the room I was always trapped in. Not that I expected to wake up anywhere else. I wondered why he made me pass out if he wasn't going to move me. I briefly thought he just felt like being a jerk, until I sat up.

I froze, shocked, as I stared at nothing in particular. I put my hands to my mostly flat belly. My breathing picked up, I panicked as I felt my hands begin to shake.

He took her. I didn't know how, but he took her from me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, letting tears drip down my cheeks. She was gone. My sweet, little, innocent, unborn Bella was gone. And it was because of him.

"You've crossed the line, Ace." I whispered to myself. Then, as if on cue, he opened the door and stepped inside. I shot my head up, tears endlessly rolling out of my eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" I shouted, getting up. I felt pain, but it wasn't very strong and Ace seemed surprised by this.

"Aren't you in pain?" he asked coldly. I didn't care about the slight pain, I wanted to know what he did to my baby. I got closer to him, and realized he didn't shut the door. He must have thought I wouldn't get up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BELLA?! " I repeated. He seemed unfazed by my yelling. I had enough of this guy. He was getting too cocky for my taste and thought I was weak. But I was furious with him and ready to get out. An idea came to mind, and I decided to go with it. I was desperate, and I didn't anything else to lose. The only thing keeping me from doing it before was the fear of losing Bella. But she was already gone.

"Answer me you jerk!" I said weakly. I took a few steps toward him and let myself fall to my knees. He chuckled coldly and kneeled in front of me.

"I did what I had to do. Did you really think I would let a baby be born here?" he sounded so cruel, and I was tired of it. I smirked, he was falling into my trap again. I lifted my head and, before he could say anything, I punched him. I punched him with all my fury. He fell back and I stood up, kicking him repeatedly like last time. He cried out, and it seemed like my kicks were more powerful than before.

He tried to stand again, but I sent another punch to his jaw. I decided to make a run for it, again. I bolted out the door, up the dark stairwell, and into the living room. I smiled seeing that the rest of the gang was nowhere in sight.

I ran for the front door, fiddling with the lock because I was shaking, and was greeted by freezing cold air and a snow filled forest. Well now I knew what season it was.

"Of course!" I shouted to no one in particular. Then I heard footsteps, I turned to see Ace struggling to stand in the doorway that lead to my room. The rest of the gang stood together on the other side of the room.

"GET HER!" Ace shouted. They all rushed to catch me, with Ace not far behind them. I ran out the front door into the white forest, ignoring the freezing cold snow on my bare feet. I wasn't sure if I was going the right way to get home, but I just wanted to get out of sight. I could worry about navigation later.

I looked behind me to only see Snake following me. I furrowed my brows, wondering where the others were. I eventually ran into a small clearing, where I was surrounded by the gang.

"When will you learn, Little Flower? Stop trying to get away!" Ace yelled. I could hear the anger in his voice, and knew that I was in for it if I didn't do something. But before I could form a quick plan, he punched me in the face, sending me into the surprisingly hard snow.

The entire gang closed in on me. They all sent punches and kicks to punish me for trying to escape again. I didn't know what else to do, so I did what most girls would have done by now, I shut my eyes and screamed. I screamed so loud, I didn't notice that the hits had suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes to see Big Billy yards away, knocked into a tree and the others staring in shock.

"Uh, Boss, I think her Chemical X is coming back again" Snake hissed, which earned him a slap-up-side the head from Ace.

"What does he mean, again?" I asked.

"It means that those Antidote X shots don't last forever. Ace would give one to you every few weeks while you slept. Putting a large amount of it in you would have killed you and Ace didn't want tha-" Little Arturo explained everything I needed to hear before also receiving a slap from Ace.

"Okay fine, that's true. But those powers are only starting to come back, you won't be able to use them as much as before for a few more hours. Unless, of course, I inject some more!" Ace said. I ignored his words, all I knew was that I needed to use my limited powers to get away from them. I let out another sonic scream and aimed at every member, sending them in various directions.

I took off running again, occasionally hopping into the air in hopes that I would fly. That never happened, so I just ran. I ran without taking so much as a glance behind me.

I found that I went in the right direction, as I slowed down just outside of the forest. I was in the open now, if one of the boys or one of my sisters flew high enough, they would see me. I stood in front of the forest panting from the running. I could see the town, it was a far walk, but I could see it clearly.

"I'm almost there" I whispered between heavy breaths. I was able to crack a small smile. I made it, for the most part anyway. But I wasn't going to let my guard down, Ace could have been right behind me waiting for the perfect opportunity.

It was then that I realized how cold I was. I was in the middle a small snow storm with no shoes, thin sweat pants, and a baggy T-shirt. I was beyond freezing, but determined to get home, to get to safety. I took one more step before I slowly fell to my knees, the wind blowing my hair in my face.

"No, no! Not now!" I said, or I thought I said it. I probably just thought it to myself before I passed out, again. No one should black out as much as I have lately.

* * *

_**Butch: Whoa Whoa Whoa! You did not just kill off Bella!**_

_**Bella: *crying***_

_**Everyone but me: WHAT THE HECK BUTCHERCUP!**_

_**Me: I know! I'm crazy! I already stated that, but it happened... Sorry Bella. Come back on my Birthday cause I'll be happy so I'll update on the 10th. BYE!**_

_**Review Please! :) **_


	8. Not Going Anywhere

_**HELLO MY AMAZING READERS!**_

_**Butch: WHY!? are you so ha- oh I know why...**_

_**Everyone but Butch and I: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUTCHERCUP!**_

_**Me: *smiling like an idiot* yuppers! It's my 16th birthday! YAY!**_

_**Butch: *rolls eyes***_

_**Me:... jerk... anyway! I'm happy and wanted to share it with my wonderful and faithful readers! Thanks so much you guys, you have no idea how much it means to get reviews and know that some people actually like my stories! Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

It was mid-December, and snow covered Townsville. Since the Girls' birthday the month before, investigators tried to find clues as to who sent the blood-covered knife. The best investigators had no luck. A funeral was held for Buttercup, where a coffin full of pictures, flowers, and letters was buried into the cemetery. The presents her friends got for her birthday were buried too, unopened.

Bubbles and Blossom were sitting on their couch, flipping through channels. They were bored and desperately missed Buttercup. Without her, the two were barely able to take down criminals and monsters unless they had the Boys with them. They always knew she was a tough fighter, but they hadn't realized how much they really needed her.

The front door flung open, letting in some snow. The Professor walked in, locking the door behind him, and made his way to his two daughters. Mitch was right behind him.

"Mitch, what are you doing here?" Blossom asked, turning off the T.V. The Professor sighed before placing a firm hand on Mitch's shoulder.

"He almost punched another guy. So I stopped him before he could get sent back to jail, and decided to bring him here so he could calm down" the Professor answered. Mitch kept an annoyed yet hurt expression on his face as the Professor explained.

"The guy said Buttercup sucks at skateboarding, but everyone knows she's the best in town!" Mitch said angrily. Blossom looked down for a moment before opening her mouth.

"Was. Buttercup _was_ the best in town, Mitch." At this, everyone was silent. Except for the Professor, who went into the kitchen with bags of groceries.

"…Still, no one talks about her like that. Dead or not" Mitch said in a calmer tone. The Professor walked out of the kitchen in with haste, breaking the silence.

"I'm going back out, I forgot something for dinner. Mitch, you stay here until you calm down got it!?" Mitch nodded his head at this, and the Professor was gone. Bubbles turned the T.V. back on and the three sat together, occasionally flipping channels.

_Meanwhile…_

The Rowdyruff Boys were at their house just as bored as the Girls. Brick and Boomer watched T.V. on their couch, while Butch lay on the floor in front of them, passed out. Since they stopped looking for Buttercup, he wouldn't sleep much at night. Instead he would lay awake in his bed as memories played through his mind. After a few nights of little sleep, Butch would finally fall asleep where ever he was. Boomer and Brick watched this happen about five times, and knew to let him sleep. Not even a loud action movie woke him up.

One may think Butch was dead, that's how motionless he was as he slept now. But this time, he was having a very strange dream.

_Butch was in a dark room, but it didn't look like a room. It looked like he was surrounded by nothing but black. He felt a floor underneath him, so he knew he wasn't falling down an endless pit or anything. After glancing around himself a few times, he finally caught a glimpse of a small figure. _

_"…Hello?" he said hesitantly. The figure got closer to him, to reveal a little girl. She was around four or five years old, and had black hair and green eyes. She wore a white, long-sleeved dress, white flats and a head band to match._

_"Are you Butch?" she asked. She looked up at him with her big eyes, and it was then that he noticed a thin layer of cyan blue around the neon green of her eyes._

_"Uh, yeah, that's me. Who are you?" he asked. The dream was really starting to weird him out. The little girl was silent; she took a few more steps towards him, causing him to back up. She looked hurt at his reaction, but he was just being cautious._

_"Can I hold your hand? Please?" she asked. He could hear the fear and pain in her voice, so he slowly stretched out his arm. She smiled slightly at this, and placed her small hand in his. He suddenly felt a need to protect her. A need to hug her and tell her everything would be okay, even though he didn't know what was wrong. She looked Butch in the eyes and opened her mouth._

_"My name is Bella. Or at least that's what my name was going to be." She said. Butch furrowed his brow at this._

_"What do you mean?" Butch was now crouching in front of Bella to be at eye level._

_"You won't believe me if I tell you" she said, lowering her head. Butch lifted her head back up, gently by her chin, and gave her a look telling her he would. She sighed loudly and prepared to tell him, as if it were a long and complicated story._

"BUTCH! WAKE UP!" Boomer's voice rang through his ears. He shot his eyes open and sat up quickly.

"What!" he demanded.

"Get dressed, we're going to the girls' house" Brick said, walking into the room. Butch didn't argue, he knew they would probably have to comfort the girls some more or something. He got up and took his pillow and blanket from the floor, and made his way to his room to get ready.

Bubbles had decided to go on a flight around town before the Boys arrived at the house. She often went off alone to think, but knew the possible dangers. She always kept her cell phone fully charged and at her side at all times, and she never went anywhere where she would lose signal.

As she flew, something reflected off the dim sun and into her eyes. She winced at the sudden light, but moved out of the way to see what had caused it.

Near the entrance of the forest, a dark figure lay in the snow. A small earring reflected off the sun. Bubbles could never ignore a person in need of help, so she flew to the figure. She landed to see a girl with black hair face down in the snow. She kneeled down and turned the girl over. Her heart skipped a beat.

Bubbles recognized that face anywhere. Buttercup. The girl that lay in front of Bubbles was Buttercup.

"Oh my…" she looked to Buttercup's chest to see that it was moving up and down in the slightest. Bubbles gasped. Not only had she found her sister, but she was alive. Without hesitation, Bubbles picked up her sister and rushed home.

She kicked the door open before she even landed on the ground.

"BLOSSOM! MITCH! OUR ROOM NOW!" Bubbles shouted as she rushed to their room. She gently placed the unconscious Buttercup on her lime green bed, where she should have been every night.

Blossom and Mitch appeared in the door way. Their eyes widened at what was in front of them.

"Bubbles… where did you find her!" she asked running to Buttercup's side.

"Is she alive!" Mitch asked hopefully. Bubbles nodded her head.

"Yes. She's freezing cold, but she's alive. I found her in near the forest." Blossom had tears in her eyes and Mitch hugged Buttercup despite the fact that she was unconscious.

"What's going on?" a voice asked. The three turned to see Brick had opened the window and was entering the room, his brothers right behind him. They moved to the side so the Boys could see.

"BUTTERCUP!" Butch shouted. He ran to stand next to her, tripping over a few things along the way, making everyone laugh a little. Butch stared at Buttercup for a few moments until he saw her chest move, signaling she was alive, and took her in a gentle hug.

Bubbles explained what happened, and Boomer found a thick blanket to wrap Buttercup in after hearing she was in the snow. Blossom called the Professor, who literally dropped the items in his arms and got in the car.

Blossom moved a strand of Buttercup's hair from her face with a smile. Her eyes fluttered open and met with Blossom's pink eyes.

"Blossom?" Buttercup asked. Her eyes immediately got wide and she sat up to hug her sister. Blossom wrapped her arms tightly around Buttercup and let tears fall from her eyes.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming" Buttercup whispered. Bubbles came into her view, the huge smile she missed on Bubbles' face.

"No, it's real" she said. Buttercup extended one arm to offer a group-hug for her and her sisters. Bubbles happily joined in and held her tightly. Buttercup's cries could be heard, but they knew they were tears of pure joy.

When Blossom and Bubbles finally let go, Mitch nudged Butch's arm and gestured for him to go first. Butch gave him a smile to say thanks. He stood in front of her with a genuine smile. More tears escaped Buttercup's eyes.

"Butch!" she shouted. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck while he held her by her waist. He lifted Buttercup off the floor slightly as they buried their heads in each other's shoulders. The best way to explain how happy they all were to have Buttercup back is all of the tears that came. Even Brick and Boomer let a handful of tears escape.

While Buttercup received ever-lasting hugs from the boys, Blossom opened a window on the side of their house and floated to the one directly across. She knocked on the window of Robin's bedroom and gestured for her to open it. Robin seemed puzzled, but got up from her seat on her bed and opened the window.

"Blossom, what's going o-" Blossom grabbed Robin's arms before she could finish her sentence. She pulled Robin the few yards back into her own room and pointed at the group of hugging people. When Robin saw her, she squeaked a small scream and rushed to hug Buttercup.

A few minutes later, the front door could be heard slamming shut, followed by footsteps running up the stairs. The Professor burst into the Girl's bedroom with the slightest look of disbelief. When his eyes found Buttercup, they relaxed and his lips formed a small smile. Buttercup's smile grew, as if it weren't big already, and she ran into the Professor's open arms. As he held her close, he lightly stroked her dark hair and let her cry into his chest. Bubbles and Blossom joined the hug after a few moments, and pretty soon everyone formed one big group hug.

After the embrace ended, Blossom asked Buttercup to explain what happened. Buttercup sat on her bed again, and Butch and Bubbles sat on either side of her, while the others sat or stood around the room. As she told them what happened, Bubbles would occasionally wrap her arms around Buttercup when her eyes began to form more tears.

Buttercup managed a smile as she described Bella, but it faded when she got to the point where she woke up with Bella gone.

"What was her name?" Boomer asked sympathetically. Buttercup mentally laughed at herself for forgetting to mention her unborn baby's name.

"Bella." Shocked eyes were on Butch, the one who spoke her name. Buttercup furrowed her eye brows at him.

"How did you know her name?" she asked.

"Earlier, before your sisters called us, I had a dream about her. She started to tell me what happened to her, but these dorks woke me up before she could" he said, gesturing to Boomer and Brick. Buttercup's confused expression turned to one of happiness.

"She said she liked you better than Ace from the memories I had of you. She must have somehow been able to visit you after she…" Buttercup trailed off, not able to say that her baby was dead. Butch pulled her into another tight hug.

"It's official, we need to find Ace and his stupid gang and beat them to death!" Robin shouted. Everyone turned their attention to Robin, shocked that the sweet and innocent girl would make such a violent suggestion. Bubbles put a calming hand on Robin's shoulder and there was a moment of awkward silence.

"…Uh… Well before we do anything… like that… we need to get Buttercup to the hospital" Blossom declared.

"What! What do I have to go to the hospital for?!" Buttercup demanded. Blossom gave her sister a blank expression. As happy as she was to have her back, she did not miss Buttercup's protests.

"Let's see, you've been stabbed twice in the stomach, raped multiple times, brutally beaten, had chloroform held over your mouth a few times, and let's not forget: had a serious medical procedure performed by someone who may or may not have known what exactly they were doing!" Blossom and Buttercup glared at each other for a few moments.

"But Blos-"

"SHUT UP!" Bubbles screamed, getting surprised looks from everyone. "Buttercup's been missing for over two months, and now that she's back you two go right back to arguing!? Blossom, stop raising your voice when you don't get your way. I know you are only trying to help her, but chill out! And Buttercup, stop with the protesting. You have to go to the hospital whether you like it or not! Now both of you, STOP ARGUING AND LOVE EACH OTHER!" Buttercup and Blossom exchanged shocked looks before slowly hugging.

"Okay, okay, I'll go to the stupid hospital" Buttercup said. Boomer came from behind Bubbles, and wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. She immediately relaxed and smiled at Buttercup's agreement.

Hours later, Buttercup received proper treatment to her wounds and was assured that whoever took Bella, did it right. Robin and Mitch had to go home but promised they would be back to see Buttercup after school the next day. The Professor agreed to let Blossom and Bubbles miss school until Buttercup was released. The doctors wanted to make sure she wouldn't suffer any liver problems from her exposure to chloroform. The Boys, Professor and her sisters remained at the hospital, always keeping at least two people with her at all times.

That night, they all stayed in the room with Buttercup, sleeping on the floor or in chairs. Butch couldn't sleep from worrying that Ace would somehow manage to take Buttercup again while they slept. So he decided to silently play games on his phone.

"Butch… are you awake?" Buttercup's voice was in a soft whisper. Butch stood from his position on the floor and knelt beside her bed.

"Yeah, I'm awake" he whispered back, careful not to wake anyone. Buttercup's eyes were half-open and she looked as if she was still sleep. He smiled at how adorable she looked, and then her eyes opened a little more to reveal her bright green eyes.

"…Can you lay with me?" she asked. Butch was shocked at her request; he wasn't sure what the Professor would think of it, but he quietly lay on his side in front of her. He brushed a small piece of her black hair out of her face and gently caressed her cheek, causing her to smile.

"I missed you" she said softly, clearly drifting back to sleep. He leaned closer and placed a light kiss on her forehead, then whispered in her ear. "I missed you too, and I'm not going anywhere now." She snuggled into his chest, which made him freeze for a moment, but he relaxed and let her sleep. Butch pulled a chain from around his neck, and placed it in Buttercup's hand, smiling when she gripped it tightly.

He watched the window in the room intensely, as if daring Ace to come in and try to take her. Eventually Butch let himself fall asleep, but held Buttercup protectively. He'd never let anything like this happen to her again.

* * *

_**Buttercup: Finally! I'm home and safe**_

_**Me: Well this isn't the end... *evil grin***_

_**Buttercup: O_o**_

_**Butch:... Happy Birthday butchercup...**_

_**Me: Thank you Butch. Well keep an eye out for the next chapter! two more and we're done! :(**_

_**Hugs for all you readers, from me and the Puffs and Ruffs!**_

_**XOXOXO**_


	9. For Bella

_**...*Sniffle Sniffle***_

_**Brick: What the heck is wrong with butchercup?**_

_**Buttercup: this is how she gets when a story is almost over *rolls eyes***_

_**Bubbles: Aw... don't worry! You'll be back again with more stories!**_

_**Me: I know, but I'm just really proud of how this story turned out! and I hope my readers have been enjoying it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! oh and by the way, this is the exception to my 1st person- Third person pattern because... well it's hard to explain, but it's for the best. One more chapter after this one... *sniffle* read on... *Small, forced smile***_

* * *

A couple days later, Buttercup had her powers completely back, and made a full recovery from her injuries. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys decided to walk home from school since it was the last day before Winter Break. They calmly walked through the snow, each girl clinging to their boyfriend's arm lovingly.

Buttercup wore her locket in its rightful place, around her neck and tucked inside her shirt. She also wore the necklace the Professor got them, along with her sisters. After the announcement that she was alive, Buttercup's coffin was dug up and she received her birthday presents.

Butch and Buttercup also seemed to be closer than ever. He always greeted her with a hug and quick kiss, and she let him. This wasn't just because Butch was glad to have her back, it was because of a certain someone. Bella. She returned to one of Buttercup's dreams, causing her to break down crying and telling Bella she was sorry for letting Ace hurt her. Bella had managed to visit Buttercup when Butch was sleeping too, so she made it so they shared the dream. She assured Buttercup that it was okay, and Butch took them both in a group hug.

From then on, every once in a while they would share a dream of Bella. They would be at a park or something, just having fun with Bella. Butch couldn't help but think he would have made a great father figure for her, and he hated Ace for taking her away.

The search for the Ganggreen Gang went on. Neither police nor the Girls could find any clues as to where they were, which scared everyone. Buttercup seemed back to her old self, though she was slightly less tough acting. She stayed quiet more than usual and skipped chances to make wise come-backs to anyone who annoyed her. Everyone believed she would eventually come out of her shell as time went by.

"Am I seeing things, or is that little girl selling lemonade in the middle of December?" Boomer asked, pointing towards a small stand. The others looked up, and sure enough, a little girl was standing at a lemonade stand with a pitcher of lemonade and a stack of cups.

The group approached the little girl with confusion. She smiled innocently at them with light brown eyes. She wore a red coat with white pants, and red snow boots.

"Would you guys like some lemonade? I'm trying to get enough money to buy my mommy a Christmas present." She said. They exchanged glances; it seemed like a reasonable explanation. Blossom smiled and pulled out her wallet, as did the others. They each gave the little girl a dollar and took a plastic cup of lemonade.

"Thank you!" she said cheerfully. Bubbles nodded sweetly and took a sip from her cup. The lemonade tasted horrible, but she forced it down to protect the young girl's feelings. As they started walking down the sidewalk again, everyone but Bubbles took a sip.

"Ah! What the heck is in this?!" Boomer shouted, spitting out what remained in his mouth. The others forced the liquid down their throats in disgust.

"I don't know, but that little girl does not know how to make lemonade!" Buttercup complained. Everyone nodded in agreement and used their eye lasers to melt the plastic cups into nothing.

"Oh no! Blossom, we have to work on our science projects before our partners leave for vacation!" Bubbles exclaimed, shaking Blossom violently.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about that! Okay, well guys, make sure BC gets home whether you stay or not, please." The Boys nodded, and in a flash, Blossom and Bubbles were gone.

"NO!" Boomer shouted suddenly.

"WHAT?!" Buttercup demanded, slightly irritated by his sudden outburst.

"The football tryouts!" he shouted shaking Butch and Brick. "We forgot about the football tryouts!" Butch's eyes widened.

"Dang it!" he shouted. Buttercup watched the two boys in confusion.

"They're just now having football tryouts?" she asked.

"Well one of the players got kicked off, so there's a position open. And Butch and I are trying out" Boomer explained.

"Why do you even want to be on the team? Boomer, you know I love you bro' but, no matter how many times you try, you still don't know the rules of football!" Brick said, annoyed that his brothers wanted to be on the team so bad.

"If I get on the team, I'll force myself to learn them!" Boomer protested. Brick ignored his 'youngest brother' and turned to Butch. Buttercup was enjoying this very much.

"And Butch, being on the team will go to your head and you'll be cockier than normal. Not to mention the fact that you'd probably accidently kill a few players." Brick added. Butch rolled his eyes.

"He's got a point there, Butch" Buttercup smirked. Butch returned her expression, and then looked back to Brick with a serious face.

"You're my brother, and you ARE COMING TO SUPPORT US!" he shouted to an unfazed Brick. Brick rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but let's get BC home with the Professor first. And take a breath mint, please!" Buttercup laughed at Brick's remark, and Butch glared daggers at him with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Let's fly so you guys won't be late" Buttercup said before bursting into the air.

* * *

Minutes later, the Boys hovered over the house and waited for Buttercup to walk inside. When she did, she turned and waved to them, blowing Butch a kiss to which he pretended to catch. She closed the door and walked into the living room. After examining the house, she realized the Professor wasn't home. She sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"What's up Bloss?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Buttercup, can I talk to the Professor really quick?" Blossom asked. Buttercup tensed up, she knew Blossom would freak out if she knew she was home alone.

"Uh- yeah, I-uh- just have to go get him…"

"He's not there is he?" it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"No" Buttercup heard Blossom sigh.

"Okay, well can you get Mitch to go over there or something? It would make me feel better." Blossom sounded very worried for her sister.

"What about Robin?"

"She went somewhere with her family for Christmas. Plus, I don't think she would be able to do much if you were attacked." Buttercup agreed, and promised to call Mitch. After she hung up with Blossom, she stayed true to her word and called Mitch, asking him to come to her house before Blossom had a heart attack. He chuckled and said he'd be there as soon as he could.

Buttercup wandered into her kitchen, looking for something to snack on. She grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and took a bite from it. Turning to go back to the living room, Buttercup's heart began to race and she dropped her apple.

A fanged smile greeted her, and the light of the kitchen shined on the black sunglasses he wore even though it wasn't sunny. He leaned against the frame of the doorway, hands casually in his pockets.

"Nice to see your pretty face again" he said. There it was again. The low and disgustingly seductive voice of his that he only used when he talked to her.

"I'm not afraid of you Ace" she said through clenched teeth. His smile simply grew.

"Yeah, you are. You know, that little experience had more of an effect on you than you realize." She stared at him, confused and furious. She was ready to punch the grin off his face. She began to approach him, hands tightened into fists, but he didn't seem frightened in the least. Before she got close enough, he glared at her though his glasses and opened his mouth. He spoke in a soft, almost calming tone.

"Relax, My Little Flower." She froze. She suddenly felt weak in the knees, and as if she was powerless against him again. She lost her balance and fell to her knees, shaking like crazy. All of the memories of what he did to her flashed though her head. His hushed words rang though her mind, one after the other.

Ace stood over her, and forced her to her feet again. She felt frozen in her place, she knew she had the power get away, but for some reason she couldn't. Tears began to fall; she didn't want to go through this again. He held her up by her waist, and pulled her closer. He chuckled lowly at her change in attitude. Ace placed his cold lips on her neck, and Buttercup shut her eyes tightly. She wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. She wanted to fight back, but she felt too weak.

"Stop shaking" he muttered with his lips lower on her neck. "It will all be oka-" There was a clank then a thud, and Buttercup opened her eyes to see Mitch, swinging a frying pan around his hand. He had a slight smirk across his face, but still had a look of concern.

"You okay BC?" he asked. She wanted to thank him and run away from the house, but she still felt frozen. She was still shaking, and it got worse when Ace began to sit up. Mitch's eyes widened and he grabbed Buttercup's wrist and pulled her towards the front door. He opened it to Big Billy and Snake blocking the doorway. He slammed the door in their faces, mumbling curses under his breath, and ran for the back door. Unfortunately Ace and the rest of his gang blocked the path there too, so Mitch pulled a still dazed Buttercup up the stairs and into her room.

He slammed the door closed and pushed the dresser in front of it. Buttercup remained standing in the room where Mitch let her wrist go. After attempting, and failing, to move a bed in front of the door, he took hold of Buttercup's shoulders.

"BC! Snap out of it! You don't have to be afraid of him!" he said shaking her. She remained silent, as if she didn't hear him. Mitch sighed, knowing he wouldn't get her back to normal.

"I sent a text to Blossom and Butch, they're on their way right now, so don't worry." Suddenly, banging was heard against the door. Buttercup fell to her knees again, her hands over her ears and she screamed.

"Mitch, make it stop, make it stop, PLEASE!" she pleaded. Mitch was shocked; he didn't know what to do, so he wrapped his arms protectively around her. She was never afraid of a villain. She was always the first to send a punch. He didn't know what to do for this side of Buttercup.

Mitch's phone went off, a text from Blossom: _"We're on our way, but our powers are gone somehow! Keep BC safe until we get there, we're running as fast as we can." _Mitch swore under his breath again. If they didn't have their powers, then Buttercup probably didn't either. He glanced at the shaking girl in his arms as she flinched at the sound of the door being forced open. Mitch led her into a corner beside her bed, as far from the door as he could get her.

The door opened slightly, and Big Billy pushed it further along with the dresser. Mitch stood from his spot next to Buttercup to attempt to fight. He kicked Little Arturo, sending him across the room, and threw a punch at Snake. Surprisingly, he punched Snake perfectly in the jaw, but Grubber kicked him in the not-so-happy-place, causing him to double over in pain.

Buttercup watched the scene before her, still unable to move. She was afraid for Mitch's life, but couldn't move. All but Ace held Mitch by his arms and legs, as Ace moved closer to Buttercup. Mitch shouted curses at him to leave her alone, but of course he didn't listen. He knelt in front of her with his unbearably creepy smile.

"Buttercup! Get up and fight him! You can do it BC, come on!" Mitch shouted. She wasn't moving a muscle. Mitch felt horrible that he couldn't break free and help her. He struggled against the hands that held him, but he just wasn't strong enough. He didn't want to lose his best friend to that sick creep again. But an idea popped into his head, he looked at Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" she slowly glanced at him. "DO IT FOR BELLA!" he shouted. Bella replaced Ace in an instant in Buttercup's mind. Her sweet smile, her innocent eyes, her contagious laugh, it all filled Buttercup's mind.

"Who the f-" Ace was cut off by a fist to the face. Buttercup stood over him with a determined stance.

"That's right, you don't know who Bella is, or was going to be!" she shouted. Ace remained on the floor, slightly frightened.

"You got rid of her before she could come into this world Ace! You took her from me; she was going to be beautiful! But you didn't GIVE HER A CHANCE!" Buttercup continued, she kicked Ace in the side causing him to groan.

"You used me for your own sick entertainment! Then YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY GOOD THING THAT COULD HAVE COME FROM THAT!" Snake began to inch towards her to attack, but she shot him a warning glare and he backed up. She returned her gaze to Ace, who was on the verge in wetting his pants. Buttercup cracked her knuckles.

"Well, the helpless girl you tortured is gone. The girl that used to kick your butt on a weekly basis, is back… for good!" Ace whimpered before Buttercup attacked him with punches, and kicks to the face. Ace tried to block her hits and counter her attacks, but he couldn't get a single hit in.

"Buttercup!" she turned to see Blossom and the others in the door way, floating. She looked back to Ace, who was in her grip by his shirt.

"Looks like we have our powers back, care to tell us how they left in the first place?" Ace gulped.

"Grubber pretended to be a little girl selling lemonade. There was a little Antidote X in it" Snake hissed, understanding that they were beaten. Ace glared at his friend.

"Looks like we can have a little more fun doing this." Buttercup said. She turned to her sisters and the Boys, gesturing to the rest of the gang. They knew what she wanted. They would take care of the gang, while Buttercup took care of Ace.

"This is for everything you did to me in that digesting room!..." she used her super strength to kick him right where-the-sun-don't-shine.

"…This is for scaring my family, friends, and all the people of Townsville for my life!..." Buttercup gave Ace one good punch to the jaw, sending a few teeth out.

"…And this…this is for Bella!" Ace's eyes widened as Buttercup threw multiple punches at Ace. Mitch, who had been let go by the gang when the others arrived, noticed Buttercup's brutal attacks on Ace. He walked behind her and took a glance at Ace; he had two black eyes, a bloody nose, and lost a few teeth. It also seemed like he'd wake up the next morning with many cuts and bruises on his face. Mitch took hold of Buttercup's fist before she sent another punch. She turned back to face him, and saw the expression on his face. It was time to stop. She lowered her fist slowly, fighting back tears, and Mitch pulled her into a hug. He held her tightly, but he thought someone else would do a better job at comforting her.

"Butch" Mitch called. Butch looked up from kicking Big Billy to the ground, and saw Mitch gesture to Buttercup. He immediately walked to her and lifted her face from Mitch's chest. She wasn't crying, but she looked like she wanted to.

"You okay?" She nodded and wrapped one arm around Butch and one around Mitch to make him stay with her. Mitch gladly hugged her back, happy to know that Butch wasn't the only that could make her smile.

Blossom and Bubbles eventually stopped attacking the gang, and they joined the hug. Brick and Boomer did the same, with Buttercup in the middle.

* * *

_**Everyone: YAY! *Cheers***_

_**Me: Well there's that... next chapter is the epilogue :D **_


	10. Epilogue

_**Well this is it. The last chapter of My Least Favorite Name...**_

_**Buttercup: I gotta admit, it was actually pretty good**_

_**Me: Thanks BC, but it's not over yet, we have some loose ends to tight... enjoy :)**_

* * *

Buttercup's POV

It was Christmas, and I couldn't have been happier. Ace and his gang were taken to a heavily guarded prison, where I would be notified the moment he tried to escape. There was no way he would get out of that.

I felt like myself again. I didn't feel shy, or scared of anything. The night before, Butch and I had another dream of Bella. We decorated a Christmas tree together. Butch and I lifted Bella on our shoulders and let her put the star on top, like parents would for their child. She may not be with us, but she is in a way. She's like our child, and always will be, as long as she keeps visiting us.

My sisters and I woke the Professor in the morning like little kids on Christmas morning. We ate a delicious breakfast, made by Bubbles, as a family. While we ate, a car pulled up in the house next door, and Robin ran out.

"Robin!" Bubbles shouted. Robin walked right into our house, and Bubbles was the first to greet her with a hug. Blossom and I stood from our seats and did the same. We didn't really care why she was back early, we were just happy she was back.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" four voices sounded from behind us. The Boys, including Mitch, were standing in the doorway of our kitchen wearing Santa hats. Bubbles practically jumped into Boomer's arms while giggling uncontrolably, Blossom kissed Brick on the cheek, and Robin gave Mitch a romantic hug. Butch pulled me into the living room while the others started to talk.

"Merry Christmas, Flo-… uh… Bab- no… Resses', no" It took me a minute to realize what he was doing. I shushed him in the middle of his mumbling.

"Butch! You don't have to change your nickname for me just because Ace used it. He can't hurt me anymore. Besides, I really like that name" I said. He smiled and held something over our head. I looked up to see mistletoe… or what was supposed to be mistletoe.

"Butch, that is a piece of our Christmas tree, not mistletoe" I said pointing at the poorly broken off branch. He chuckled and lowered his arm.

"Well, I don't know where the heck to get that stuff!" I rolled my eyes, and brought his head down to mine in a kiss. I felt his smile against my lips, which made me smile. It had been a while since I got a kiss that wasn't forced, and it felt great. Butch held me close to him, but he was gentle. After our kiss, I looked into his forest green eyes and said something I realized just then.

"I love you Butch. I mean, I really freaking love you!" I said.

"I love you too, Flower" he said back. He smiled a genuine smile, and just hugged me tightly. That's one thing what I loved about him, he knew how to keep a moment sweet. He didn't want me for the same reasons Ace did, he respected me and all other girls he knew.

When we pulled away, I smiled mischievously, and ran for the stereo in the room. Everyone, including the Professor, walked in by then.

"BC, what are you doing?" Blossom asked. I ignored her, and let the stereo blast Christmas songs throughout the room. I grabbed Boomer's wrists and made him dance, and soon everyone else was dancing to the music. I spun around with the Professor, and jumped around like an idiot with Brick.

I took a few steps back and admired my 'work'. Everyone was dancing and laughing, having fun. Butch walked to my side and watched with me.

"You sure do know how to get a party going. We missed that." He said sweetly. He took my hands, and we started dancing. I laughed out loud as he spun me in circles.

I was as happy as could be, and I would never let myself cry about Ace again. He was gone, out of my life, and I wouldn't let him ruin this moment for me. I was with Butch, my family and friends, and in a way I still had Bella. Ace was nothing to me. Nothing but my least favorite name.

* * *

A word From the Author:

I wanted to thank my best friend, Cynthia A. She encouraged me to finish this story when I was unsure about it. And I couldn't be happier with the results. Thank you Cynthia! You're the best!

* * *

_**...Well there you have it... My Least Favorite Name if finished...**_

_**Bella: That was great! I'm glad you didn't get rid of me completely!**_

_**Everyone: Great job butchercup!**_

_**Blossom: another good story!**_

_**Me: Thank you to all my wonderful readers that have followed along with each update, and reviewed when you could. I can't thank you guys enough for encouraging me to continue, I'm so very proud of how this turned out. it may not be the best, but I'm so proud of it! Don't worry... I'll be back pretty soon with another story, I'm working on finishing one right now, and ideas for a bunch more. it'll be **__**A LONG TIME**__** until you don't see anymore from me! :D **_

**_Hugs for all! Please Please tell me what you think of the entire story! :D _**

**_Thanks so much for choosing to read My Least Favorite Name!_**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
